The present invention relates to an athletic training apparatus and method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for evaluating or measuring the position or location of a ball's impact on the face of a golf club. The invention is also applicable to evaluating or measuring the point of impact on any other striking implement such as a bat, racket, or stick.
Current techniques for measuring and evaluating the precise point of impact of a club face upon a golf ball principally involve the use of high speed photographs, films, and videos. Such techniques require the use of expensive equipment which must be transported to the training site and operated by someone other than the player who is practicing. While the usage of video equipment now allows the player to view the swinging technique soon after the practice stroke, resolution of video images often is not of sufficient clarity to enable the player to see where the point of impact actually occurs between the club face and ball. Even with high resolution, still photographs, the camera must be positioned dangerously close and nearly directly in front of the ball.
The present invention provides a simple apparatus and method for an unassisted player to receive immediate specific feedback on the precise location or point of the ball-club face impact. The invention provides a permanent record of that impact point which may be helpful in measuring trends the player is experiencing in making contact with the ball. The apparatus and method may be used on any club whether irons, woods, wedges, or putters.
The application of the present invention to measuring and registering the impact of a ball with other hitting-type implements is well within the scope of the present invention. For example, a baseball player may use the present invention to register the location of a ball impacting on his bat, or a tennis player may register the location of a tennis ball's impact on his racket.